Blessed-Darkness
by konny Simone Feliciano C
Summary: "My name is Severus Tobias Snape" "My name is Severus Tobias Snape" "My name is Severus Tobias Snape" "My name is Severus Tobias Snape" "My name is Sever-" "My name is..." "My name" "I am ..." Taking breath, I repeat firmer, more sure. Looking in the mirror I say my prayer ... "You are Severus Tobias Snape"
1. Chapter 1

_1960, 11:00 o'clock at night_

_In a room, my mother tried to make me come into the world._

_Unfortunately, I did not want to go outside. He did not even have the intention to belong to this world._

_Here inside her belly it was warm and I did not feel lonely._

_But there was little he could do._

_And with a heartrending scream, my mother forcibly removed me from her warmth. Sealing my destiny to live in this world._

_I cried and shouted for the cold, as they touched me strange things, fear invaded my soul._

_'I do not want; I did not ask for this.' But what can I do?_

_Nothing_

_As it was, without being able to do anything, my interior was empty, in my heart I did not harbor the emotion of joy, on the other hand the 'terror' was present._

_Feeling like they moved me from one side to the other, different arms every minute. But with the same cold and dry touch._

_When my baby conscience was about to panic towards my unknown presence. I was carried into my mother's arms, and there was no heat._

_The lesser conscience resisted my howl of impostor impostor impostor. Echoing and hurting the little mind._

_My screams increased, more and more ..._

_help, help, help, help._

_My moans shouted echoing._

_The small consciousness of the newborn was about to break completely. It seemed that the only company was going to be destroyed._

_So-_

_**(Grasp)**_

_Silence._

_There was no crying, no screaming, everything seemed to light up. With just that touch._

_The despair, the anguish, disappeared. Fear was still present, but that touch sowed the seed of love and what the strange presence did not believe possible ..._

_Hope_

_'Oh,' she murmured, looking at the small, soft hand, pink from the cool outside contact._

_Like mine._

_She remembers that her mother's womb was warm and that she did not feel lonely._

_'Then you are'_

_Just when I'm going to collapse, you ..._

_'You are my hope.'_

_'And it's very ironic that you are'_

_The presence smiles before becoming little by little dust._

_The sand grains fly to fill the small cracks, sealing them._

_Become one? No way._

_But the little mind will carry the will._

_"Thanks, and I promise to protect you. "_

_A white light is the last thing she sees._

_Gently placing the little baby on his chest. Bringing all the warmth of a mother to her daughter._

_Looking at her husband, her eyes shone brightly when she saw him smile and the joy of being a father._

_Fixing his gaze to the doctor, he named his little girl._

_"My little severina" murmurs to the already calm baby._

_"Severina Eileen Snape" dictated the father._

_"Welcome to the world, little Seph," commented the nurse, taking the family photograph._


	2. Chapter 2 -

_Blessed-Darkness_

_02_

Severina is not afraid of the dark. Of how little a six-year-old can know, she is afraid of certain things.

Well, Petunia, her favorite from the Evan's, says she's very weird for not acting like a girl most of the time.

Although it hurts a lot, she knows she is different from the others. At first, she thought that by owning magic it was the reason she felt uneasy about herself.

It is true that she was relieved to discover that her magical capacity was the hollow feeling inside her.

She believed that, despite perceiving that it was not entirely true.

Say that Severina is not afraid, that is, a lie.

Severina is afraid almost most of the time, of what? No idea.

'Monster' a voice murmurs in the deepest part of his mind, removing any trace of sleep, by the jolt of restlessness crossing his small body.

(The little girl listens as a man screams and a woman's whimpering echoes throughout the house.) Her eyes close hard as she hears the sound of the blow against the skin, the glass breaking, and the silent laments of a woman. woman for the mistreatment that she has to suffer on the part of her husband.)

Only by being with the presence of his twin brother Severus, fear disappears.

Beside her twin, Severina feels complete and sure of herself. Beside her, it is as if the dark shadows that haunt her, are pulverized only by her presence. She loves her brother, because he is her Hero, her protective.

When he is cold, his hugs give him warmth. When he feels pain, his kiss relieves the wound. When she feels sad, her funny faces make her happy. When he feels fear, his hands give him security.

She does not feel like a small six-year-old, except when she is without the presence of her brother Severus.

If she does not feel his presence in her chest a hollow feeling begins, a feeling like a horrible taste towards her heart.

(Carefully descending from her bed, she grasps her stone necklace tightly, the initials "S" written, the green song shining brightly in the dark, maybe it's her courage, which makes her shine.)

She would be fine to be in a dark room, but without hearing any kind of sound. Except the sound of his breathing and that of his twin.

But these sounds that Papa and Mama emit when discussing, cause a sea inside her.

(A girl's bare feet touch the ground gently, the cold sends an electric charge, feeling it from the toes, to the sensitivity of her neck.)

Walk, reach and interlace. Walk, reach and interlace. Walk, reach and interlace.

Simple and easy to achieve, severina. That's why you can achieve it ...

You can! You can! You can!. She screams in her mind. Lying again and again, until you can believe in your own lie.

She is not like her brother, brave.

'Of the two you were always with the strongest will, not me. '

(Dressed in a simple white nightgown large for her size, she walks with the intention of making footsteps like the sound of a feather. Giving the image of a little ghost seeking refuge in the beautiful light of night.)

Walk, reach and interlace! Walk, reach and interlace!

The girl walks.

The girl arrives.

But the girl can not intertwine.

That shatters his little hope.

The hope that everything is a bad dream. Hope to see a small male figure in the other bed. The hope that he was still with her.

But no…

This is the reality that the girl now lives.

Her twin is something unattainable for her.

With silent tears, drowning a lament, the girl embraces a pillow as if it were the only thing to cling to in order not to fall into despair.

"Good evening, Rus," she whispers tremulously.

In the attic room you do not hear a usual ...

"Likewise, Rina"

Before being devoured by the shadows, she falls asleep.

In the attic room, you can see the body of a child, holding a pillow with a firm grip and a green song on his neck.

* * *

It has been five days since the village cemetery has a new member.

In the new tombstone you can see ...

_Severina Eileen Snape_

_(09/01 / 1960-11 / 02/1968)_

_"Here rests a good girl, a good daughter and above all a good sister …"_

* * *

It's morning, light comes through the window. The attic ceases to be cold and gloomy to change to being warm and comfortable.

"He" does not want to get up, does not want to leave this room, wants to stay forever embraced to the pillow, smelling small traces of smell that still remain of his beloved, but he knows that if he does not soon his father will go up and make him hurt.

"He" deserves it, because he is guilty that his most precious person is under the earth.

But he does not like the pain ...

Even if he is such a disgusting being and deserves all the suffering, he is so cowardly towards pain.

Then he gets up carefully, because he has not eaten for five days.

"He" looks at the glass that has as a mirror, its edges wrapped in an old and gray cloth, decorated on wilted stems, as a portrait on the wall.

This is his mirror. But nevertheless

Now…

This is his mirror, this is his face ...

Think while your fingers pass through the object with surprising smoothness.

Gray eyes, beak nose, black strands touch the glass hiding a face.

They do not share the same hair color, like their cut size, there were touches that make small differences in their faces.

But his eyes ... his eyes were like he himself pond of blackness with gray.

Closing his eyes, he moved silently away from the attic.

* * *

Take the breakfast that was left for him, he was surprised, he did not think that his father Tobias would let him eat anything but here is his mother serving his breakfast, it was not much but it was enough counting the days of famine that he lived through mourning.

When he is about to start, he does not know why he looks up, but he looks.

After seeing, your breakfast begins.

It does not take long for him to finish, he gets up from the table and leaves his plate and glass in the laundry room. Leaving home with your best pants, shirt and shoes.

He leaves without looking back ...

Where? Search for a job

Why? The message that his mother gave

Message? The silver eyes looked at him with hatred

Was it good or bad? Does not know.

He only knows that that look of hatred gave him comfort.

This is an escape from mourning but knows that it will be in mourning until it is below ground.

* * *

He walks through the streets to the center where he sees job advertisements, looking for something simple and practical that can handle his child's body.

He does not find much.

So he spends his entire day, he enters and asks.

They look at him with mockery, mockery for being a child, a minor, serious face, looking for work.

They do not take it seriously.

He goes down street to street, up, down, left, right ...

He gets tired but he does not give up.

When the afternoon comes, take a break in the center square, go to a tap and drink water, sitting in a shadow, he hopes to recover energy, makes while looking at families passing by, children playing.

His heart writhes.

* * *

In the end he finds work in a small kitchen restaurant, the man hired him as a kitchen assistant, not because of his unfortunate sight.

But for the determination that his black eyes emit.

It is not easy for you on the first day, but you stand firm, and you will stay that way until you gather what is necessary to fulfill your plan.

The twins promised together to make that dream come true.

But then the accident happened

They were going to meet both, together

'The world is really so cruel,' he thinks bitterly.

Now I just have to do it myself

The cry of his name brings him to reality, out of his dark thoughts, continues to peel the bucket of potatoes.

Your payment was 15 pounds, with free refreshments.

It was not bad for someone like him.

Being a child, for him it is enough for him to get food, nothing more.

He has a house, he has a roof to sleep on but food in that place he will not find.

* * *

It is your routine to go to work Monday through Friday.

And deliver three pounds to his mother along with a small bag of groceries, Saturdays and Sundays.

His father looks at him with hatred every time he returns from work and does not hide what he feels, as he hits him leaving him in a mess of pain.

Her mother does not stop her father, only she stays still, there she stops in silence while watching her husband retaliating his hatred and anger in his son.

A deep part of him wants to believe that he does not do anything for the green bruise on his cheek.

He wants to believe ...

He believes that in order to cut mercilessly the twisted feeling in his chest.

He believes that in order not to be drowned in this sea of intense sensations that houses this house.

* * *

It will not be drowned. It will not fall.

* * *

Only three years. Only three years and will be free from this darkness.

* * *

\- "Time, lack of time" whispers in the afternoon wind.

He has nine years…

* * *

\- "Soon, brother ... It's almost time" whispers in the night.

He has just celebrated his tenth birthday.

* * *

He gets up calmly, walking towards the mirror and looks at himself for a moment before going to the bathroom to wash up. Once finished his toilet, wrapped in a towel, he goes to his chair where his clothes are.

He puts on his well-ironed white shirt with care the night before. His black cloth pants, go up to his hip, closing the zipper, his belt is placed. Under his chair, a wooden box, inside is his polished brown shoes, a gift from Grandma Cat.

Already dressed in his uniform and tunic, he goes to his ready-made suitcase. Opening it for a final revision. Seeing that nothing is forgotten.

He goes to his bedside table where he finds a letter from Hogwarts and a green song.

Taking the pendant goes to the mirror.

In the reflection a delicate feminine face is observed.

_Dark long night hair_

_Pale skin_

_Pale pink lips_

_Small cheekbones_

_Eyes ... Black-gray_

A simple and nice face to see.

However - the female looks with contempt on the face that appears in the mirror.

Tired of seeing the face, the young woman places the pendant in her pale neck, inside the shirt, thus hiding the necklace from the view of the people.

When he whispers in a soft voice

_"Spero"_

A white light reflected the mirror.

A manly face appeared instead of the feminine one.

Black-gray eyes looked at black-gray eyes

* * *

.

.

.

\- "It's time ... Severus"


	3. Chapter 3

Blessed – Darkness

* * *

03

* * *

_\- "Rina! Rina! Rina! "- a small Severus Snape shouted, running agitatedly._

_The boy was taking long strides towards a little girl, her twin, who was crying sitting under a tree._

_The little girl, hearing his name from her brother's lips, stopped shedding tears, looking at him with confusion._

It was a blue day, with figures of white tone decorating the sky. The park was peaceful, there were babies playing, families walking around. That day was perfect to go to play, laugh and fantasize.

Until the twins met the children at school. The only park near his home was three blocks from his house, and two corners behind there was a school.

Every time they passed by to play, the children looked at the twins from the irons with mockery or laughed. There were times when they threw things.

The twins did not want to approach that street, but it was impossible.

It was to bear the children or the barking dog from the other street.

It was not too difficult to decid.

Teasing did not hurt their small bodies, they were harmless. But the mind if it was hurt more than once.

The twins had each other, the damage was minimal. Together they were invincible. There was no word to hurt them.

It was not until a stone was thrown into the face of the female twin, that it caused damage. The pain, plus the hurtful words, and the worried cry of her brother, frightened her so much that she gave way to tears.

_Severus, seeing his sister hurt by the children of the school, in his anger did not realize that the cold look directed at the child of the other line, began to shake a nearby branch of a tree._

_Before the child committed something; a fragile arm, plus a trembling voice. He stopped him completely._

_The girl hugged her twin, seeking help. He did not like the intense sensations that came from his brother._

_His brother was warm and welcoming. However, right now, his brother emitted a cold and not at all cozy aura._

_The little one did not like it._

_When he noticed this, the brother hugged his sister, it was a long moment to calm down, when ... They went together quietly to the park._

_Leaving a baffled child audience and a surprised redhead._

_Already in the park, Severus offered consolation to his twin. It was in his thoughts that I glimpse something. 'A lucky break; thought the black-haired man; the world sent what he needed to make his Rina happy. '_

_'I hope it works,' thought the twin._

_\- "Look!" - said the raven, exposing what he was carrying in his arms, the little brunette._

_The little girl looked surprised, her brother was carrying a fluffy, tender and adorable..._

_\- "Rabbit" - whispered as he raised his little hand to touch that fluffy, soft, white fur._

_The black haired man sweat a drop to see the predatory glow in his sister's eyes._

_With a change of mood that would embarrass a pregnant woman, the little girl snatched the rabbit from her brother's arms with a speed of the same light. Before formulating any word._

_The brother just looked in shock, (the speed frightened him) as his sister hugged (hanged) the little white rabbit (poor rabbit)._

_With a poker face that would make his mother proud (ice queen), he lifted the rabbit to the sky and proclaimed with reverence:_

_\- "Here, I Severina I, I name you Mr. Stains ..._

_Severus was going to interrupt his sister when_

_\- "And whoever says otherwise, will face my anger" finished the brunette in a cold voice._

_Severus stopped because his sister was looking in his direction._

_Resigned, he accepted with defeat._

Later, whenever severina called that rabbit, his father and he, they could not avoid looking at the rabbit with pity.

_'Well, it's not sad anymore' he thought._

_After all, Severus, as an older brother, does not like to see his sad sister._

_'Everything is fine while Rina and Mama are well'._

Everything is fine

That is and it was the thought of the older child.

* * *

The rain falls, again and again, again.

It falls without rest.

They say that God is in the rain, which covers them all equally, without distinction.

Whether it's a girl or an adult,

Be it a criminal or murderer

Be an innocent or impure being

The rain will cover everyone without distinction.

*Thunder*

There is blood on his hands, there is blood on his break, there is blood everywhere.

In the scene one finds dead bodies of a couple of delinquents, the body of an infant on the ground with loss of blood.

Another infant clinging and muttering Latin, trying to stop the external hemorrhage.

The white glow that comes from a child's hand does not help.

It's too late. However, only that thought leads the little boy to murmur with pain, despair and supplication.

It does not stop until the collapse, which falls on the soggy ground.

The rain is witness to this event. But it does not stop falling...

The rain falls without rest.

It falls again and again, again...

In the joined hands of two twins.

One alive and one dead...

* * *

A green song shines brightly.

"Severus" a soft voice whispers with trembling.

A dress stained in blood,

The smell of gardenias floats in the air,

The touch of hands pringados in red, intertwined.

* * *

* Panting * * Panting * * Panting *

With a jolt, the teenager awakens in fright, breathing raggedly, looking lost at the red roof of the cabin.

\- "Meow"

-"Hey?"

Looking at the chair next to him, he looks at his two cats in his basket, looking at him with his blue kitten eyes.

They spend a while looking at each other, when, feeling their concern, caresses both twin cats, breaking the silence with their meows.

\- "I'm fine" he whispers while caressing his cats.

When he is calmer, he observes that he and his cats are in the cabin.

'He must have gone to explore the train or the bathroom to calm down,' thought the gray black eye.

\- "Apparently Lily is still with her nerves, right? Russ, Rina"

\- "Meow" "Meow" - both cats at the same time.

He smiles; it would be him without his cats and his humor.

\- "Here" - slaps his lap. Giving his message, which was captured with acceptance.

So he spent the rest of the time, looking at the landscapes that passed through the window, along with his two cats purring in his lap.

It was not long before Lily returned, apparently went to the cart to buy snacks.

She brought her chocolates and sweets, knowing that it is her favorite.

They talked about what their favorite classes would be like, what would be the selection of houses, in which house they would be or would like to be.

Time passed quickly because when they finished, they arrived at their destination.

Hogwarts

* * *

Severus had high expectations regarding the presentation of Hogwarts.

Your expectations were met, no; they were actually met and exceeded.

The con lily and other students were in a boat, going straight to the amazing, majestic and huge castle.

Before leaving, he saw that other students were in a carriage, seeing that those in the boat are of the same age, he concluded that the students in carriage are of ante year.

Seeing that they were already arriving at the entrance, he prepared for the shake, curious; he saw that he did not have a jolt as his grandmother Cat explained.

_"If one day you go to the sea and you want to travel by boat, be careful," the old woman said fondly, "on your way you will feel the rocking and when you touch the ground, hold on tight ... it will give you a great shake! "-She finished taking him by the shoulders shaking him, while laughing with grace the old woman._

Magic ... It's magic.

_'I would have liked to feel that shake' thought the black movie'_

\- "Severus!"

He realized that most were lowering the boats and going up the steps directly to the entrance. And his red-haired friend looked at him angrily.

'Calm down, lily, I feel your anger, ok? He thought with annoyance onyx eyes.

\- "Excuse me, I'm nervous" was not a lie. Not a truth.

\- "I'm nervous too" -the redhead replied- "but do not let them leave us behind, do not you think? " - ends with a smile.

Giving a sigh

Get off the boat, taking the hand of your friend, go to the other students.

* * *

_\- "Over a thousand years ago the magicians suffered incomprehension and fear on the part of Muggles. "- He read a child in a low voice. The girl hugged her pillow listened to the child. Looking at the book with fear and sadness when listening to the story._

_Seeing his restlessness, the boy passed an arm in the girl, so that she is calmer._

_He followed. - "Four sorcerers with exceptional talent decided to found a school of magic, to offer a refuge to the persecuted sorcerers and transmit their knowledge."_

_The eyes of the twins shone in the night._

_\- "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin ..." the voice said reverently to the last character._

_'Slytherin your mother's house, and which will be yours, together ...' thought the little girl._

_"They created the school in a castle and then they went in search of the people with the necessary skills to teach magic to the future students."_

_The boy let out a laugh - "Rina, listen to this" - I whisper, still laughing._

_The Little girl looked at her brother expectantly_

_-What? What is it? - murmured the girl with emotion._

_\- "The school motto is:" Draco dormiens Nunquam Titillandus ""_

_\- "What does it mean?" Asked the female voice_

_A laugh echoes. And he likes it_

_\- "It means" Never tickle a sleeping dragon "- the voice whispers in his ear, and it feels ticklish._

_The girl shudders._

_The boy just looks at her with fun._

_The two sleep together._

* * *

There were several rumors about the selection of houses.

The first deal you had to fight with a troll.

The second deal in a test where your skills will be seen.

The third spoke of talking to a chilling sorcerer and if you fail you would remain forever as your collection.

They were none of the above.

It was a hat.

_'With a voice out of tune' he thought annoyed._

_Why? Your poor ears. That hat…_

_He was in front with Lily, who said it was not a good idea to be in front. (I do not want to be in front, sev!)._

_He must have heard it._

_Rays, for the merlin beard, your ears!_

_After spending the most tortuous seconds he has lived in his short, small life._

_The hat stopped "singing" the house selection song._

_A teacher, who introduced herself as Prof. McGonagall, proceeded to indicate the procedure they had to perform. That said, he set out to call the names in alphabetical order._

_Seeing this, he could only resign himself to being one of the last._

_Then, he felt nervousness, fear and shame._

_These are not your feelings._

_'Lily' he thought with annoyance._

_Watching the redhead trying to look as nervous as possible. (Which was failing Olympian)_

_As a good "friend" of the childhood of the redhead. He did what anyone would do, pinched his arm._

_The girl jumped in pain. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice or care._

_But the girl looked with confusion and anger at her friend. Giving him a look that said clearly "What the hell sev?! "._

_In response the peñisco again, but this time stronger._

_Before he said anything._

_He went to his ear and whispered:_

_\- "Calm down, Lily"_

* * *

Lily Evans was very nervous, she was afraid that her friend will pull away her sweaty hand. She tried to control and relax.

But nerves and shame invaded her. Many eyes were watching. She felt dizzy.

It was then that his nerves were broken by a peñisco.

'Auch' the girl jump. And he realized that his friend, who was looking forward, pinched his arm. She looked at him with surprise and confusion.

The boy was relaxed. He only looked at her for a while and then his gaze returned to the front.

'Well he's Severus, after all' he thought dryly.

It was then that he did not notice, until he felt another pinch but this time stronger.

'Ouch' 'Okay, what's wrong?! 'The girl was going to ask , Sev.

Before you will ask your question.

The boy approached her and whispered in her ear:

\- "Quiet Lily"

Then the girl came across the surprise, that she was not nervous anymore.

'Severus' as always he knew when he was like that.

The girl relaxed, before she can formulate a word to thank him. There was a strong

\- "Lily Evans! - called the voice of Prof. McGonagall.

The girl froze, but felt like a hand on her back, giving a little push.

That push was all the redhead girl needed.

I walk with a look and courage that I thought I never had.

He advanced with courage and excitement of nerves.

Already seated in the chair, she felt the hat in her hair.

She saw from here how Severus had a small proud smile.

Then she smiled.

'Oh, Miss Evans, nice to meet you. 'I hear a voice in her mind, she was surprised.

'' The voice emitted emotion.

'So, can you speak in my mind? SURPRISING' she questioned with joy and excitement.

'EXCELLENT' I hear the selector hat laugh

'That's right, you will be ...,' I continued ignoring her.

\- "Gryffindor!"

I hear him scream both in his mind, as in the great hall.

She was happy, but she saw her friend, and she felt sad, she knows very well that he did not want to be in that house, he said it himself.

She remembers.

Before they changed cab for another group of their age.

_-Hey? - She__ said surprised_

_\- "Lily, it's not if I want to be in Slytherin, I'll be in Slytherin, it's a fact" - he spoke without any doubt, looking towards the window, the landscapes passed at the speed of the train. Remaining behind one another._

_She saw him with surprise, had not seen Severus with that look, since..._

_Returning from her thoughts, she heard him say "always" to nothing._

_Lily went to sit in her now family and I wait to see her friend._

_Sending the best good._

_'I know it's selfish, but it would be great, if we were in the same house, Sev'_

* * *

_\- "You cannot change the destiny, for something they call it 'destiny'." - spoke a male voice_

_The hat just fell silent._

_Before shouting_

_"Slytherin!"_

_The voice resounded in the great hall._

_The new snake smiled._

_Under the tunic, a knife pointing to a vital sign._

* * *

_\- "You cannot change the destiny, for something they call it 'destiny'." - spoke a male voice_

_The hat just fell silent._

_Before shouting_

_"Slytherin!"_

_The voice resounded in the great hall._

_The new snake smiled._

_Under the tunic, a knife pointing to a vital sign._

* * *

_Before sleeping, the hat remembers a_

_-"Thank you"_

_The voice was soft and feminine._

* * *

_In the dungeons, in a room, a child waits patiently with his wand in his hand._

_Black gray eyes look at the door coldly._

_In the dungeons the auras are intense,_

_But,_

_Nothing cozy._

* * *

_At the first cry, the room opens, before it hurts_

_The boy throws a curse_

* * *

_It's late but the child sleeps, a black barrier, protects the section of new students._


End file.
